Oh lydia
Parody of oh Aaron Lyrics [Intro: Lydia Deetz and Audience] Anyone wants to hear about me? Yeah! ''Okay! Let's sing together! 1: Lydia Deetz Well, I guess the best way for me to begin is The other day I may be a goth girl, but now, i’m A Cartoon Network fan Going around the room, talking about all Cartoon Network shows I said i like old ones So everyone said, "Did she like Foster’s home?" "Yeah, which one is that?" It was Robotboy Then the cutest girl in the class said, "camp lazlo?" "but they like the grim adventures of billy and Mandy?" Your wish is my command, see, it's no problem, hon' In fact, I'll get some tickets here for everyone All I gotta is just pick up the cell And its a done deal, let me call wilt michaels from Foster’s home for imaginary friends and tell him "By the way Babes, if you could, while you're at it Can you hook up some seats for my friends and my parents?" So I said to myself, "Well heck, why not?" There's nothing that can beat the connection I got, listen! Henry and June (Spoken: Lydia) Lydia, oh, Lydia What are you going to do? You look like a black teenage girl (Man) you really like your favourite stars? (ooh yeah!) Lydia, oh, Lydia Your name has a line on yours too You use your rollin runners too (Yo, I gotta make a phone call) And everybody likes you [Verse 2: Lydia Deetz, ''Wilt michaels] Hello? Hey, wilt, I need a favor from you I promised people tickets, so you gotta come through Sure, how many do you need? 1, 2, uh, 3003 What? I can get you maybe a dozen You can't promise seats to everyone and their cousin What did you do? How'd you get in this mess? I was talkin' to this person at the back— Hold your breath, I know the rest Guess you better get yourself a whole lotta money For 3000 tickets? Wilt, that's isn't funny How'm I supposed to pull that off in so little time? You know what I mean, tell them! Henry and June (Spoken: Lydia Deetz) Lydia, oh Lydia (What do I do?) What are we going to do with you Your Color of the case is oh so black (What?) How gonna make them come true? lydia, oh lydia (What?) What are you going to do? (I don't know) you used to know that you had your own (So, it was just one mistake) saying lydia is the girl (Whatever) [Verse 3: Lydia Deetz, wilt michaels] How in the world could he do that to me? I thought I wanna sing some songs, I thought had the blades, they’re like skates We're gettin' to the show, we'll get good seats Everyone on the bus, you're all coming with me I'm tellin' you guys when we get to the gate He can never say "no" when he looks at my face Hook me up, man, I swear I'll pay you back Well, come to think about, we need some an opening act What do you want to do? Tell jokes? Dance? Act? No, i mean, i want you on stage, also, i want you to sing songs, you know Cause if you don't, you're gonna have disappointed friends And by the way, you're on, thats how the show begins Henry and June (Spoken: Lydia Deetz) Lydia, oh, Lydia Your a beautiful princess (Aw, thank you) You never have all troubles so bright (One promise, man) And have your own CD Lydia, oh, Lydia Your goth outfit’s black (I'm desperate) when we’re your troubles be oh so vain (I'm desperate, Man) always a making a fool (Will you be quiet?) Henry and June (Spoken: Lydia Deetz) Lydia, oh, Lydia What are we going to do with you? You won’t be in never never land That won’t you go goo ga loo Lydia, oh, Lydia What are you going to do? These are no stuffed animals in 91 That’s our song about her (Whatever) Lydia deetz YES! What a relief!